Über
Über '''is one of a pair of videogame-themed supervillains with LeetÜber and Leet (Missing)' – A thinker with the ability to be a master at anything he tries, and a tinker with the ability to build anything, the two only barely managed to be b-list supervillains with a video game theme. - Cast (in depth). Personality Über remains with Leet because he considers him a friend, despite a very real possibility that he is holding Über back. Appearance Über is described as a tall man with a sculpted physique and broad shoulders. The costume he wears depends on the current game he and Leet are basing their crimes off of.Shell 4.6 Abilities and Powers: Über's power grants him a high level of skill at anything he tries his hand at, with better skill the more he focuses.I didn’t get a chance to dwell on it, because Über charged us. I hurried to get out of his way. Über’s power made him talented. It didn’t matter if it was playing the harmonica, parkour stunts or Muay Thai, he could pull it off like he’d been working on it for hours a day for most of his life. If he really focused on it, the way I understood it, he could be top notch. - Excerpt from Shell 4.6 Wildbow has commented that people tend to overestimate his power - "it would perhaps be better to say that he's able to learn ''techniques."Wildbow on SV He can for example do a martial arts recovery but does not have the broader skill, proper balance and poise a real martial artist would have.Grue had the opposite perspective. He stepped forward and then disappeared as darkness swelled around him. A second later, Über stumbled out of one side of the cloud, landed on his rear end, and then did a fancy spinning kick maneuver to bring himself to his feet again. The juxtaposition of clumsiness and technique was outright bizarre. - Shell 4.6 He could probably focus in order to become an expert at escaping handcuffs or ropes if he was restrained.“Leave one of them in a state to be interrogated. Make it Leet, since Über’s powers make him annoying to keep contained. Give him a chance and he can figure out how to do anything like he’s a goddamn expert at it, and that probably extends to escaping from ropes or handcuffs. Alright?” - Shell 4.5 He can alter his voice like an (overdramatic) announcer or professional voice actor using his power.“Rest assured, Tattletale, you do,” Über proclaimed. He was the sort of person who proclaimed, announced, broadcasted and declared. Just like Grue’s power altered his voice to make him sound haunting and inhuman, Über’s power made him sound like the guy who narrated trailers for action movies or late night commercials. Overdramatic, intense about everything he said, no matter how mundane. Like someone overacting the role of a gallant knight in a kid’s movie. -Excerpt from Shell 4.5 History Background Formed a partnership with Leet so that they could "spread the word about the noble and underrated art form of video games"statement on their website. They streamed their antics to the internet, they received more revenue from this than their crimesShell 4.5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Helped Coil's endgame and were paid to take a hike. Gold Morning "Shacked up" with Circus before running afoul of the law after the death of Leet.Mr. Calle answered for Glenn. “Attempted murder. Bit of a loose cannon, but not so loose they’d stick him in the Birdcage. Shacked up with Circus for a while, but it didn’t take. Relationship-wise or as a partnership. They stood to lose more than they could ever gain if he got loose again, so they made it a secure facility. He hasn’t escaped.” -Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 He was relocated to a hospital so he could help out with those who had been horribly injured. Trivia *Copies of Über by Echidna are given the name 'Unter', German for under, mirroring how Über means 'over' in the same language. further it is a play on "over and under". *Wildbow has commented that people tend to overestimate his power. References Site Navitation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Thinker Category:Über and Leet Category:Worm Characters